It All Started With A Mug
by VolubleRhino11
Summary: Hikigaya's brown paper cup have been replaced with a mug instead. Who's the one responsible for that? Find out in this short comforting story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1**

* * *

Daydreaming

A condition where a person unconsciously or consciously lost in their deep thoughts. Whether it is intentional or not, at some point, sometimes people tend to daydream all the time, speculating about the future or dwelling on their past.

See, I'm now currently experiencing daydreaming. Whether it's about my future or my past, it doesn't matter.

Though I usually have my daydream during class. Don't get me wrong, I don't intend to get lost in my thoughts because I'm lazy or I'm not interested with the lecture or something like that. But maybe because I thought it was boring?

Hmm...

Maybe so... yeah.

I'm not sure.

I've been experiencing daydreaming a lot these past few days especially during class. I'm not sure why though but, maybe it's because I have done reading my light novel where I've bought just recently? Yeah, that must be it.

Anyway, I need to restrain myself from daydreaming all the time. It worries me sometimes though. I don't want my grades to be affected because of me daydreaming during class.

But, if you think deeper on the subject of daydreaming, to my point of view, it's not entirely bad right? I mean, what's so bad about it? It's not like it would bother anyone right?

I have to admit, sometimes, I'm enjoying it. With daydreaming, you can pass the time quickly without you even realize it. Sure people sometimes made jokes about it because of me daydreaming during class. But who cares?

I'm a loner after all. The best one at that. So I don't really care about what people may think about me. They may call me a fool. With my "efficient" methods to solve other people's problems or concerns, I'm more than used to have bad impressions thrown at me.

They may laugh at me because I'm different. But I laugh at them back 'cause they're all just the same.

Anyway... I've been contemplating about daydreaming for a while there. It may seem ridiculous if you think about it. Me, daydreaming about "daydreaming" during class right now. I didn't realize the bells had rung just a while ago, announcing the end of class period and the arrival of break time.

Hiratsuka-sensei had left the classroom before I knew it. By the way, what was the topic of her lecture earlier? Something about marriage?

Hmm...

Anyway I'm fortunate that she didn't notice that I was daydreaming during her class earlier. I mean, who knows what she'll do if she caught me in the act. I guess luck was on my side for once. I don't think I'll be able to handle any more of her fist like last time.

She may be a woman, but her fist says that about her otherwise. I've been feeling her fist have gotten a bit more painful than the previous one. Seriously, will somebody marry this woman already so that she'll stop being a bit violent towards her student(especially me)?

Anyway, it's break time. Though I'd rather take a nap during this period, but my stomach begged me to be fed. It seems I'd best have my lunch right now yeah?

I took out my bento box from my book bag where my dear little sister Komachi had prepared for me. I would love to eat my lunch at my usual lunch spot but, I'm feeling a bit lazy to walk there today. And besides, I can see that the classroom isn't as crowded and noisy as it used to during this period. I wonder why?

I noticed the most noisiest group of students in my class, which was Hayama Hayato's clique, wasn't around either. Weird. Usually this was their only time where they would get together aside before homeroom starts and made the classroom even more noisier with their usual boring chit-chat.

Eh.. Whatever.

Guess I'll just eat my lunch while I'm at it. It's not everyday you can eat your lunch in your classroom in peace right?

I opened the lit of my bento box and was about to take the first bite of my food when suddenly, someone came over to me.

Though I can already tell (and I'm sure you can also guess) who the person might be.

"Hey Hikki" she said as she appeared in front of my desk. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't got used to Yuigahama coming to my desk and greet me as always.

Either way, I always greet her back with my usual uninterested greeting.

"Yo" I said as I took my first bite of my lunch. I just hope that she wouldn't ask me a lot of questions 'cause you know, what am I doing again right now?

Yep. That's right. Eating my lunch in peace.

"Are you coming to the club?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Okay! Wait for me after class. And don't try to go on ahead without me like last time!"

Uh... Yui. How many times do I have to tell you I'm not. Geez when will she ever get through with that?

"Yeah yeah, I know" I half-heartedly said as I continued to eat my food. It'll be a waste of time if I start to argue with her right now right?

"Okay see you later then Hikki!" said the girl with that usual cheery smile of hers. I'm quite thankful that I'm a bit different from any other guys. If not, I might've had a crush on her already you know? Though she might seem a little bit of annoying most of the time especially when she's around me, I've long known that she's a nice girl at heart. And if I may say so myself(please don't laugh at this), she's a cute girl too.

Ahemm... Uh.. That might sound weird coming from someone like me don't you think?

Anyway that is just my personal impression on her part. I don't intend to have negative thinking or to sound like a perverted person there. So don't just assume that I'm just the same as those any other guys who might have those perverted thoughts alright?

"Oh and um... Sorry to bother you with your lunch. I'll be taking my leave now. Later Hikki!" said the girl as she was about to leave me with my lunch.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. See ya'"

The rest of the break period went by in a flash. Not much happened and before I knew it, class have already started a while ago.

I've tried my best to stay focus and not to get lost in my mind during the lecture. It's Japanese so I'd pretty much enjoyed this subject for as long as I can remember. I even got the third place on the exam for this subject after all(not that I want to boast). It feels good when you have something to be proud of once in a while right?

Anyway after that long lecture, the class have finally come to an end. I'm so grateful that I was able to focus and took everything the teacher had delivered to us. Well, what can I say? It's my favorite subject after all.

I felt even more grateful that the teacher didn't gave us any homework. That's good enough for me. No homework means I have more time to relax with myself(please don't think like I'm such a lazy bump). But I would also like some homework too you know? Well, sometimes. It might sound weird but I could think of it as a challenge. Only on Japanese Lit. though. Other subjects are a definite NO.

After the class I made my way out. I remembered Yuigahama had asked me to wait for her so I decided to walk to the nearest corner of the hallway like I used to and leaned my back on the wall while I wait for her.

After about a minute, someone suddenly bumped me on my right arm with a bag.

And I know who else besides her who usually does that.

"Ready to go?"

"I told you to wait for me"

"And I did"

"We talked about this!"

...Uhh talk about what now? I don't think I know what you're talking about.

She starts pouting which somehow bugs me, so I'll ask anyway.

"Talk about what?"

"Uhh... nevermind, let's just go" said the girl as she began to walk ahead with a disappointed face that said "you're hopeless".

Err... now, now. I'm not really sure who's really at fault here. She might be a bit depress sometimes but this is definitely not like her. In fact, I don't really remember anything about talking with her about something like this before.

 _Really, she didn't made this up right?_ I hope not.

We began our walk towards the Service Club with her walking ahead of me while I followed her behind. Is she still mad at me? Well, not that it worries me. But I have an urge to break the ice anyway. I'm really not used to see her feeling depress like this you know?

"Hey, ...Yuigahama"

"What?"

"Err..."

Ohh man... It seems she is still mad at me. What did I do? This is much harder than I thought.

"Um... err..."

Come on Hachiman. This is Yuigahama we're talking about. You need to think of something that'll make her feel better somehow. God I hate this kind of situation. It's like I've been forced to find a way to comfort her really.

Well, it's not like I don't know what will make her happy. But I can only think of one thing that crossed my mind right now. I'm not really sure how this would turn up, but...

"Um, a-are you... free. Sometime?"

Great! Mission accomplished. Good work "mind". You're really my greatest hope when something like this happens. Do me a favor, next time, warn me if you decided to act carelessly on your own out of nowhere.

"Huh!?"

Shocked by my sudden question, she flinched as she suddenly stopped herself at the hallway. Don't worry Yuigahama, I'm a bit surprised too. I stopped my feet not far behind her. _Curse you mind!_

I have a feeling where I wished that she couldn't quite heard what I've just said. And It's hard to tell the expression on her face while I'm still standing silently behind her. Well, at least I want to know her expression to that question. After about seconds of uncomfortable silence, she glanced at me sideways where I could only see her left eye and the corner of her mouth while she maintained her body to face the way we're going to go to before.

"I'll think about it" the peach-haired said as she turned her head back and started her walk to the clubroom again.

I'm not quite sure but, did I just saw her smiling just now? I even saw a faint blush on her cheeks too.

Eh. That's better. I think.

At least she didn't get mad at me anymore so that's a relief. Though as the image of her smiling at me earlier keeps on repeating itself in my head, the feeling of warmth could be felt suddenly appeared around my cheeks. Seriously, does she have to be so cute but a bit annoying at the same time? Please forget I said anything.

Well, I guess that's how nice girls are right? Any normal guys would've fallen for that in an instant. But I'm not just any other normal guys. I wouldn't fall for that so easily you know? The genuine loner will live up to his name.

But, there's something strange, no, different if were to talk about Yuigahama. She might be a nice girl, but I know that she's not just any nice girl who I would hate after that embarrassing incident that happened to me during middle school.

She's nice because she doesn't want people to hate her. She's nice because she cares for other people's feelings. She's nice because she want to help other people around her. She's nice not because she lie. But she's nice because she is true. Not a lie. Nor a liar.

I pretty much knew that. More and more about her ever since we had spent so many times together along with Yukinoshita. Yuigahama Yui is a nice girl. But not just any _nice girl_. But she's nice because it's true. And not a lie. Nor she is a liar.

But, after contemplating about it for a long time, I at least want to know. Well, if I could. About her intentions.

Are they truly _genuine_?

I guess no one can truly tell until they ask for it themselves right? If one can tell other people's intentions just by guessing, then he or she are probably not human.

But what am I thinking?

I am a loner. Why would I want to know about her intentions? It's not like it's any of my business and I'm not that kind of a loner, so why should I know?

Really, do I want to know? What will I gain from that? What benefit would I get from it? But, if she and me are that alike, then I think it's fine if I were to know about her even more right? Maybe she's the genuine person who I'd sought for all along.

Ahhhhhhh!

What the hell am I thinking? There's no way, I mean ABSOLUTELY no way Yuigahama and me would be a perfect pair!

Seriously, Rom-Com gods! Release me from this good-for-nothing thoughts at once!

Anyway, after I've successfully escaped from that useless not-gonna'-happen thoughts and whatnot, we have finally reached the clubroom.

Well, this is just as any other day. I'd be lying if I said I didn't expect the _Ice Queen_ would be waiting for us beyond that door. So might as well go along with it as usual.

"Yahallo Yukinon!" said the depressed-earlier peach-haired girl, waving her hand to the Queen. I'm quite grateful her mood have changed after my what-the-hell invitation to her earlier. Seriously mind, don't ever do that again. But I guess, I wouldn't want to see the Ice Queen's scornful look after what I did to Yuigahama some time ago. I surely regreted that though.

And there was the Queen, busily preparing tea for us as usual.

"Ah, good evening you two"

I proceeded to take my seat at the far left of the large table as usual. Got my light novel as usual. Reading quietly as usual. And just sit there silently as usual. As usual as usual and as usual.

What the hell am I talking about?

Anyway, the girls have their usual chat as any other day would while Yukinoshita continued to prepare tea for us. I don't care less about what they were talking about so I just let myself to sit there silently reading my book. Well, unless what they were talking about were directed or asked to me, then I have no problem to start talking to them.

After finishing the tea, Yukinoshita then proceeded to pour the tea to our very own cups. Well, mine are the only cup while the girls drank from their mugs. And I have no problem with that for as long as I want to.

I glanced at the Queen silently pouring the tea to our very own mugs and cup. But then, I notice there's something strange. Rather than the usual two mugs and one cup, what I actually see, there are three mugs.

Hmmm...?

What's this? I know that Yukinoshita's very own were the white coloured, while Yuigahama were the pink and white coloured. But that other one was rather new to me. I've never seen that mug before. I've never seen the girls ever use that mug before either. It was coloured with black, half of it were white coloured. And I don't see any of my usual brown cup either.

Wait. Don't tell me...

As I glance at Yukinoshita, finished pouring the tea to the three mugs, she then proceeded to place each mug to its respective owner, one for her, the other one for Yuigahama.

Uhh...

 _Where the heck is my cup? What I mean cup is my very own brown paper cup. The usual cup where the Queen have always prepared for me!_

"Ah, let me do that for you Yukinon" the peached-haired abruptly took the black mug from the Queen as she was about to lift the mug from her hands.

"Ah. Okay, if you insist" said Yukinoshita as she gave the black mug to Yuigahama.

Ah. So that's what it is. How am I so dense to actually realize it? Yukinoshita can be a bit direct and harsh sometimes but this is actually not like the Queen where I used to know at all.

"Here you go Hikki" said the peach-haired as she stepped closer to me and placed the mug filled with the sweet aroma of tea on the table near me while displaying one of her cheerful smile.

"Ah, thanks" I said as I took the mug from her hands while wearing my least genuine smile. "Don't mention it" said Yuigahama as she strode back to her seat right next to Yukinoshita.

I at least wanted give my say in all of this. Besides, the two were staring at me like they were expecting something from me so why not? After all, even though it's not that much, at the very least, I think it's an improvement.

 _Really, I should be grateful right?_

I took a little time to think of what I'm going to say to her by taking a sip of the tea from the mug. As expected, her tea were pleasant and sweet as I'd usually tasted it.

I placed the mug on the table and was about to let out my say in all of this. And it's kind of hard to collect my thoughts back while the two were staring at me like they were expecting things from me so eagerly. Seriously, if these two can shoot lasers from their eyes, they could've accidentally burn a hole through my face just by staring.

A small smile crept out on my face as I stared at the Ice Queen. "Hey, thanks a lot for this. It may not be that much, but at least it's better than the usual paper cup. I'll be sure to repay you back someday" I said while lifting the mug as a gesture. Really, the Queen can be a bit harsh sometimes, but I'm not surprised if she were to at least have any consideration.

Maybe she felt pity that the only one who drinks her tea on a paper cup was a low life loner like me. Ugh.. that's gross. Please forget that.

Though she might act all high and mighty or like the Queen who rules over power, but I would still think that she's actually one of the nice girl at heart. I mean, just look at all those smiles she'd thrown lately. I knew very well it is the sincere one if it were to come from Yukinoshita. After all, Yukinoshita Yukino does not lie. I'd pretty much knew that if I may say so myself.

I was expecting a short and quick response from the Queen and I dare say her responses are usually the one that mocks me anyway even if I were to at least have said something nice to her.

Really, if only I have the ability to read her mind behind those endless mocking of hers, like seriously, when will she ever stop doing that?

At first, after I've said my say to this newfound unexpected not-my-brown-paper-cup-anymore event, what I see is that the Queen have only shown me a face that looked like she didn't quite understand what I've just said.

Okay, this's definitely not like her at all. Seriously, what is up with this woman?

After I've assumed that the Queen have finally recollected and understood what I've said to her, a small smile can be seen plastered on her face while shutting her eyes as if to look calm at the situation.

"My, my, I'd never expect that to come from someone who only just realize just a slight change of a mere small item. Really, you should consider improving yourself when you're about to say something that you consider out of the ordinary"

See what I mean? Well, at least that's better than the mocking responses that I usually expect from her.

"Though as pleasing as that sounds..." and she's not done with that?

"I think you have a slight misunderstanding on this current situation"

Uh... What? What does she mean by that?

"What do you mean?" I calmly said while still maintaining a look of curiosity plastered on my face.

"Ah, I forgot to inform you. I must take my leave early today since I have certain business that need to attend to" Yukinoshita quickly said as she stood herself up from her seat, packed her stuff into her book bag after clearing the tea on her mug and the small jug, and proceeded to walk to the door.

Hey, hey, Yukinoshita, are you trying to run away on purpose? You look like you're just going to leave me and my question left unanswered.

"Ah, I'll see you tomorrow then Yukinon!"

"Yes, see you tomorrow Yuigahama-san"

As she opened the sliding door and was about to walk herself out of the room, she then looked at me with a calm smile on her face.

"Hikigaya-kun, though I'd pretty much appreciate your offer, but it's not me you should be thanking"

What is she talking about now?

"But I also appreciate when you think that I'm the one who have replaced your previous item. Really, I'm glad you think I'm such of a person to your eyes"

And with that last comment, she left the room, leaving the silent me and Yuigahama in the Service clubroom alone while I still don't have any idea what the heck she was talking about.

Okay... I think it's best if we take a little time to recollect and try to understand what she have said to me earlier. Now I know Yukinoshita are sometimes direct and honest, but sometimes, I too cannot understand that foxy side of hers.

 _This woman..._

Anyway, from what I've recalled, she said something like "you have a slight misunderstanding on this current situation" or like "it's not me you should be thanking".

What does she actually mean by that?

Wait, if she said it wasn't her that I should be thanking, then that means there's someone else who had replaced my usual brown paper cup. And that said person are the ones who I should be thanking instead right?

So, it really was not her right? Now I kind of understand what she meant by that. Sort of.

So then, if the Queen wasn't the said person, then who does?

I took a little time to glance around the Service Club room. The only people left were me and Yuigahama after the Queen had taken her leave. I noticed that the peach-haired was silently looking down on the large table.

Suddenly, curiosity overwhelmed me as I notice the peach-haireds' expression's change of pace. Instead of a cheerful expression that she usually wears, what I actually see was that she looked rather gloomy, sad or like someone who's heartbroken after being dumped by their lover.

Uh... umm... what is up with her?

Why is she like that all of a sudden?

Wait... Don't tell me...

Is she the one?!

Okay, wait. I'm not actually the kind who always jump to a quick conclusion. I should be very careful of my own assumption. After all, I don't have any evidence to affirm that yet. But seeing her current expression, isn't that enough evidence seeing as how unusual her expression right now?

Silence enveloped the room. The heaviest one if I may say.

As awkward as this gets, I knew I should ask this directly to her to at least affirm and lift this awkward air hanging in the room between us.

I took a deep breath before I said.

"Hey, Yuigahama"

"…"

No response, or was my voice were too quiet that she couldn't quiet heard what I've just said?

...H-hey why are you being silent?

I awkwardly turned my head to face her since I couldn't stand this unusual reaction the pink-haired have displayed.

Upon noticing my stare, she looked at me sideways where I could only see her right face and her right eye.

"You're welcome"

"What?" Really, what? I said as I stared at her dumbfoundedly.

"I know what you're trying to ask. Yes, it's me. So no need to ask further"

Ah... is that so?

Eventhough she said that, I can't help but notice that smile she was wearing.

So I was right with my guess afterall huh? How very unexpected of you Yuigahama.

"Oh is that so?" I smiled as well seeing how relieved I am with her sudden change of mood.

"Anyway thanks. Actually, I really don't mind it if I'm the only one who still drinks from my paper cup. But I guess, since this is from you after all, then I'll gladly take it"

"Glad to hear that then"

And we both exchanged our comfortable smiles together.

After we both realize the time and how pretty late it has been, we decided to head home since we aren't going to have any _customers_. I'm not surprise though, usually, the only time we're going to have people coming to us for help were usually when we're about to have the school's events coming around the corner such as the Cultural Festival or something like that.

Eh. Then I guess, this is the perfect time for us to relax for a while before something like that comes around right?

After we have finished packing our things up, we left the school ground and headed for the school entrance. After I've taken my bike, I met her back not far from the entrance since she was waiting for me.

We were both silent for a while as we headed towards the entrance until the peach-haired decided to start talking.

"So then, Hikki..."

"Yeah?"

"Um... when you asked me earlier. You know, the thing you said when we were on our way to the clubroom, I was wondering when do you plan we have that?"

Ooohhhh... Umm... about that... y-yeah, right... I almost forgot about that.

Actually, I never thought about that though. In fact, I haven't planned anything before I said what I said to her at that time. Sorry Yuigahama, actually, I was kind of overreacted with myself at that time, really. How reckless of me.

"Oh... r-right... y-yeah about that.." wincing, I can feel my head was spinning while my cheeks starts to flush.

Noticing my reaction, the peach-haired started pouting with her mouth of which I think looks like an upside down "v".

Would you stop that? That look really suits you you know? I fear my self-control couldn't handle anymore of that cute looks you're wearing.

Suddenly, I remembered something that she said after my what-the-hell invitation to her earlier.

"But, didn't you said that you're going to think about it?"

As realization came to her, the look of surprise plastered onto her face.

"Huh?! T-that's... well..."

Ah... thought so.

Okay okay, I'll go easy on you this time Yuigahama. I wouldn't want to see your surprised face any longer anyway.

"How about this Saturday then? If that's fine with you of course."

"Huh?!" seriously, would you stop it with that surprised reaction?

She then made a pose like she was thinking deeply. Alright, think about it for as long as you need. I won't force you anyway. But I do hope that you couldn't make it 'cause I need more time to laze around at home, especially during the weekends. Hahaha.

Not!

After pondering about it for I'm not sure how long, she then closed her eyes with a smile plastered on that bright face of hers.

What? Done making up with your mind already?

"Well okay... I think I'm free on that day" she finally said.

You think?

"And besides, I was planning to take Sable out for a walk on that day anyway"

Sable? Ohh... yeah right... her dog. Was that her dog's name? I don't quite remember though.

As we were walking together along the sidewalk, we've finally arrived to an intersection area where it's time for us to split part ways to our respective home.

"So Saturday it is then" I said as we stopped walking at the intersection.

"Yeah..."

I then made my turn on the sidewalk and was about to give my farewells to Yui when suddenly, I felt something pressed tightly at the end of my sleeve.

Huh?

Upon noticing, I see it was Yui's right hand.

I glance at her assuming that she definitely have something she wanted to say before we decide to split our way. She then lifted her head up and then locked her eyes tightly onto mine. When I saw that face, she looked rather gloomy, but there's also a mix expression on her eyes. Is she sad?

I braced myself for what it was to come. I'm a little tired anyway so I might as well get along with her until she at least gets satisfied.

Though I'm the first to react with a smile and said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yui"

At first she was surprised, but then, a smile crept out on her face.

"Yeah, you're right..." she said with her hand, still pinching at my sleeve.

"I'm so happy to hear you said that name. I've been waiting so long to hear that from you"

Ah... err... I didn't realize that though.

"I've also been waiting for you to someday and ask me out sometime. E-especially from you"

E-e-especially f-from me? Oh damn, my face feels kind of hot now! Alright that's enough Yuigahama. You can stop now.

"And you actually did, just now. S-so I'm happy"

I turned my gaze away, couldn't bear to look at anymore of her sincerity and resolve.

She releases her hand from pinching at my sleeve and run a quick five meter towards the direction of her home.

She then turned, waved her hand and bid her farewells to me.

"Bye bye, Hikki"

"Yeah, good bye, Yuigahama"

And with that, she left, running in a slow pace without looking back. I just stood there, silently looking at her figure until she turned to a corner where I have completely lost sight of her.

Eventhough the image of her face full of that mixed expression keeps on repeating itself in my head, I don't mind it now even if it were to come back to me every now and then. In fact, I'm welcoming it. Because, that face is what makes me feel calm. And I'd love to have that feeling of comfort again someday even if I'm not sure if want it to.

Really. Yuigahama Yui is a nice girl. But not just any _nice girl_. But because it's true. And not a lie. Nor she is a liar.


	2. Chapter 2

**After a long while, I finally have the time to write Chapter 2. Hope everyone are enjoying this fic. I know I've made so many mistakes before but I've tried my best to correct myself on the next chapter and the next. So if you notice another mistakes in the near future, then I humbly apologize. On the other hand, thanks to all that have added this story to his/her fovourite/follow story. Please take care! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter: 2**

* * *

Relationship.

Why do we have to label them? Mother, father, brother, sister etc.. Why all these facts? Is it necessary to even label them? Well, of course, I'm not that dense enough to not even consider it is important.

After all, without relationship, you can't possibly know how close you are with the other person if you don't know how to label them. Even my dear little sister, Komachi, I of course, consider her as my little sister.

Yes, especially my dear little sister. But to me, she's not just a little sister. She's like a mother, a loveable one if I may say. Eventhough I'm her big brother, the one who in fact, the most suitable sibling who should take good care of her if no one's there when she needed, are not that dense enough to not even know how it's the responsibility of a big brother to take good care of his dear little sister.

I know she loves me. And I know I love her too. And yes of course, I only love her as a sister and she loves me only as her brother. Really, I hope you don't think that I'm such a proud sis-con do you?. No. As I've said before, I'm not that dense enough to not even consider of my own limits even against my little sister.

Anyway, speaking of my dear little sister, as cute as she've always been, I know that she's also a fox. A foxy sister if I may call her. She can be a bit bratty sometimes too. Or a bit impatient about something that she wants to know so badly. Especially if I happen to have an _outing_ or _h_ _ang out_ with someone such as today, of which I know, not like me, the Hikigaya the genuine loner, at all.

"Hey, hey, Onii-chan"

"What?" I said as I just came down from my room and was heading towards the kitchen while my little sister was sitting there, done preparing with our breakfast.

"Hehehe... I see you've dressed neatly today. I wonder why? It looks like you're going out somewhere"

I took a seat on the dining table, not to even bother with that foxy sister of mine.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked instead. Hoping that she wouldn't ask me any crazy questions.

"Ah it's just the same as always. You don't change one bit do you Onii-chan?" said the girl as she swang the spoon.

Look who's talking?

"Well Komachi, your big brother loves you well enough that he won't bother to even tell you" I said with my own sly smile.

"Ah is that so? Then your dear little sister loves you the same that she won't stop asking you until you tell her"

Uhh... what a sly one you are.

Well, avoiding her any further won't change anything. She'll just have to keep on pestering me later on anyway if I don't settle this matter with her.

"Come on Onii-chan, you know if you won't tell me, then I'll ask for it to _you know who_ myself right?"

Ah... no. Please don't. I fear if you ask the wrong person instead, that'll be a serious trouble. Like, it's too troublesome that I couldn't even imagine what could possibly happen.

"Uhh... you just won't stop it with that do you?"

"Nope, I won't"

I sigh heavily before giving her what she wanted. Though I'd still consider this as a blackmail from my sister. _Oh what a nice dear little sister of mine who's always just have to play that dangerous way._

"*sigh* fine... I'm just hangin' out with Yuigahama" I said as I took a sip of the hot coffee.

I just wish that I won't have to deal with any further questions after that. Please, someone stop this sly sister of mine.

After telling her what she wanted, her face started to light up brightly like someone who was surprised after being proposed by their charming lover.

"Ah, Yui-san?! I thought I'd never live to see the day. Komachi is so proud of you Onii-chan!" she said puffing her cheeks and pretended like she was crying a joyful cry.

Well, I just hope that you wouldn't have any crazy ideas 'cause what have I told you just now? Yep. I'm only going to hang out with Yui as a friend, nothing more.

I proceeded to eat my breakfast and drank my coffee while my sister have already done with washing her plates. She then walked past me before she gave me another one of those foxy smile of hers.

"Well, I hope you have a great time with Yui-san. Please take good care of her okay Onii-chan? Or should I call her Nee-san instead?"

Pfftt!

I almost spat out my coffee to that though. My face suddenly went red like crazy! Seriously, will you stop that?

"Ah, n-no. There's no need"

"You mean not yet?"

"Why you-!"

"Hehehehe!" and with that she ran out of the kitchen playfully laughing at my already reddened face.

*Sigh*

Little sisters, they just love to play around with their big brother's innocent heart. Ah how lucky I am to have such a sly little sister.

 _Yep. I'll be sure to have my revenge on her someday_.

Anyway, after I've done with my breakfast, it is now time to meet Yui. We've agreed to meet at nine at the park not far from the Chiba Shopping Centre.

Why the park? Well that's because she planned to take her brown dog, Sable, for walk today so I just thought that it's the perfect place to spend some time and play around with her pet.

I'm not usually fond of dogs. After all, the only pet I ever have is only a cat. I've always love cat. They're just too cute not to even pet them.

I took my bike and started my ride to the park. Actually, I planned to pick up Yui at her house but, she insisted that we should just meet at the park instead.

Really, her house weren't that far so I really don't mind it if I were to pick her up. Eh, whatever, guess I'll just play along for now.

The ride took about thirty minutes and not long after that I've safely arrived. I then proceeded to park my bike on the bike parking rack before I decided to sit on a bench near the water fountain at the center of the park and waited for Yuigahama.

Looking around, I noticed that the park weren't as crowded as I've expected it to. That's weird. Eventhough it's the weekend, it's very unusual not to see the park weren't crowded with people as it have always been. Maybe it's a bit too early?

I took a look at my watch to see what time it was. It's quarter past nine. Yeah, maybe it's still early, I thought.

Glancing around the park again, I can't seem to find the peach-haired yet. She's definitely late huh? See, this is one of the reason why I planned to pick her up at her house 'cause I feared something like this are bound to happen. Eh, don't bother. I don't mind waiting any longer anyway. Well Yui, be grateful that I'm a patient type of a person.

By the way, for this occasion, I picked a slight neat clothing. Not too casual, but not too shabby. Actually, I wore a brown t-shirt with a black undershirt that has both sleeves that covered my forearm. A long black pants and a decent black shoes. It's just an outing so I don't need to wear anything that's too stylish. Afterall, fashions are just not my thing. I'd rather wear a slipper if I go to a shopping mall or something.

After about couple of minutes of waiting, a little far off in front of me, I can finally see the peach-haired's figure. She was looking around as if to find my whereabout. "It looks like she did brought her dog after all huh" I said when I noticed her brown pet. Yuigahama didn't seem to catch a glimpse of me yet, until Sable finally saw me. Her dog quickly barked and ran to my direction which startled the girl and caused her hand to lose grip on her dog's leash. Calling her dog who's running away aimlessly, the peach-haired finally saw where I was as she ran towards the direction of her dog. I stood up and waved my hand to her as if to affirm that it's me.

Upon arriving, Sable quickly jumped at me and tried to lick my face while I abruptly hold her onto my waist. What a tame dog huh? Well, this happened before so I'm not surprised if she were to jump on me everytime if she happens to see me. Why? Well, let's just say I happened to save this dog a long time ago so eversince that, she seemed too tame whenever she's around me.

"Ah sorry I'm late Hikki!" said Yuigahama as she finally stood in front of me, panting heavily after catching up with her pet.

"Nah, don't worry about it" I said as I was still holding Sable.

I felt sorry for Yui running so hard to catch up with Sable so I asked her to sit down on the bench to relax herself for a while.

"Sorry that you have to catch up with Sable running away so suddenly, how 'bout you sit down for a while" I said as I took my seat while Sable was still looking a little too attached to me.

"Yeah, you're right" said the girl as she tried to catch her breath and took her seat on the bench right next to me.

Umm... aren't you a little too close. I can smell the scent of your shampoo seeing as how close you are right now. Your legs and mine are barely inches away!

Anyway, I took a little time to look at what she was wearing. And I think it's not too bad. She wore an orange open jacket that had both sleeves that's short as a t-shirt. A white t-shirt as an undershirt, a short jean and a dark blue canvas shoes. Hmm... I have a feeling I've seen her wear this type of clothing before but I'm not sure when.

Noticing how too tamed Sable was towards me, a smile crept out on Yui's face.

"Sable really likes you huh, Hikki"

"Yeah, it seems she really does huh" I said while petting her dog gently.

"Well, I'm not surprised, you did save her a long time ago afterall"

"Uh, y-yeah, maybe so" I said as I turned my gaze away. Actually, I'd never want to be reminded about that incident. If I could, I'd really want to erase that memory for good. But I think it's not that easy as it sounds, right?

Sable didn't seem too satisfied sitting alone by herself on my legs so she abruptly jumped on me which startled me and Yuigahama and then lay herself on my lap like she was really comfortable with her position.

Me and Yuigahama were both looking at each other dumbfoundedly due to Sable's sudden action.

I smiled as I continued to pet the dog.

Then, a sad smile crept out on Yui's face as she said "It seems, Sable does owe you very much Hikki"

"Yeah, it seems she does" I said as I gently pet Sable lying comfortably on my lap.

I have a feeling that she also felt the same, but we've already talked about that before so I think there's no need for us to feel that way again. I smiled a sad smile too, seeing as how we were reminiscing the time where I've told her that she shouldn't feel guilty due to me saving her dog.

And sometimes, I have a feeling where I've regretted myself after what I've said to her at that time. Looking back at her face, shrouded in sadness after what I did, I couldn't help but to admit how much of a jerk I was to say that to her.

 _Should I apologize to her?_ _Will I admit to her how much of a jerk I was to say all of that without even considering her own feelings?_ these questions have been hanging around me everytime whenever I happen to think back at those memory.

 _Yes, in the end, afterall, she's not the only one who should feel guilty._

And yes, after pondering about it for a long time, no matter how much I've tried, there's always that feeling of guilt punching me back and forth every now and then. Never to evanesce until I decide to properly apologize to her.

 _I'm such a jerk. I knew that much. But I actually intended to say that to her so that she would stop feeling that way against me._

While that feeling of guilt doesn't seem to fade, eventhough it happen a long time ago, I've finally come to decide on one thing. I've sworn to myself. Someday, when that time comes, I will genuinely apologize to her. I promise. And she can have my word on that.

Smiling weirdly out of nowhere, Yuigahama was looking at me curiously before she said.

"Hikki, are you okay?"

"Eh..!" startled, I finally came back to my senses.

"Ah n-no, I'm fine, there's no need for you to worry" I said as I smiled weirdly.

"Hehehe... you sure? You've been having that for a while now"

Ah she noticed that too? About me being lost in my thoughts? This is getting a little bit fishy 'cause you've just make me curious Yuigahama.

"Oh really? How can you tell?" I said with a sly smile.

"Err... um.. I-I just happened to notice. T-that's all" she said as her face began to flush.

Hahaha. Oh really? Alright, a little bit of teasing won't hurt. Afterall, I'm feeling a bit comfortable with the mood right now. Though I do have been daydreaming a lot lately, especially during class. But I'm not surprised if she were happen to glance at me during those times. Well, I guess it's okay to lighten it up for a bit.

"Oh, is that so? Then are you watching me or somehow staring at me all this time during class?"

Surprised by my sudden question, her face started to blush madly which looks like it was red as a tomato.

"Huh?! N-no! T-that's not it..!"

I playfully laugh at her before I said "Ahahaha... okay okay. I was just kidding anyway" I said, as I laughed quietly which seemed like a chuckle.

"That's mean Hikki! I should've known you were just teasing me there!" she pouted as she playfully punching my arm.

Hmm... I have a feeling I've been through the same thing such as this with her before, but I'm not really sure when. I have to admit, I really liked it when there's a time where I can playfully tease her. I'm pretty sure I'll never get tired of that. Especially when looking at those pouting faces of hers.

Well, I guess that's enough of a teasing to lighten the mood for a bit don't you think?

"I almost forgot, what do you want to do after this?" I asked instead, intended to stop herself from punching me.

"Huh?" said Yui as she stopped herself. She then made a pose like she's lost in her thoughts for bit before she asked.

"But, why do you ask me Hikki? Aren't you the one who asked me out?"

Ah... r-right, she got me there. I need to be mindful that Yui is not as dense as I'd think she is. Well, that's good. At least she gets better from time to time. Nice reflect.

But, seriously, I really don't know how we should spend our time after this. Besides, it's not like I asked her out on purpose anyway. Like I said before, I'd rather spend my time at home lazing around playing video games or watching movies on the TV or something. I'm just a loner afterall. So I don't like spending my time outdoors.

"Umm... w-well, I really don't know how we should spend our time after this. S-sorry" decent or not, that was definitely on the brink of un-decentity.

I know it's not even a right word, I just don't know the best way to put it.

Upon hearing my honest comeback, only a small smile could be seen plastered on her face.

"Yeah, that's okay Hikki. I know" she lowered her head and stared onto her lap. I can only assure she was smiling sadly at that. I too, cannot help with myself but to turn my gaze towards Sable, lying comfortably on my lap.

The air is heavy. A resounding silence passed us by along with the morning breeze. We weren't really sure if it's better to go along with it or not for now.

 _"I know you only do this to make me happy"_

Ehh? What did she say just now? I can't quite catch that though.

"Umm... you were saying?"

"E-eh!... n-no, nothing you should be worry about Hikki!" said Yuigahama as she waved both of her hands at me, face still looked a bit flushed.

"Ah... okay, if you say so" I said as I decided to brush it off.

"Anyway..." Yui abruptly stood on her feet.

"It's not like sitting around will do us any good. How 'bout we have a little walk for a while, I was planning to take Sable for a walk afterall"

Hmm... I agree. I am getting tired of sitting around anyway so why not?

"Yeah, you're right" I said as I stood from the bench and put the dog that's comfortably lying on my lap on the ground. I handed the leash to Yui and we both started our walk.

We were strolling around the park together. From the park 'til we decided to went ahead towards the Shopping Centre.

That's fine with me, the park aren't that large enough for us to just walk there anyway.

But since we're walking there at the moment, I do hope that we wouldn't somehow happen to meet someone who looks too familiar with us. Especially, _you know who_. Yep, that's right, you know who I'm talking about.

Though if we really do incidently happened to catch a glance of her, I'd probably take Yui with me and drag her to a nearby alley to hide ourselves and wait for the Queen to completely disappear from our sight.

Hahaha... that just sounds ridiculous!

Anyway, we had our endless chat with each other on our way there. Sometimes, I cannot help with myself but to tease her every now and then, especially whenever she decide to ask me or recall something that's related to me. Hmmphh, whatever, it's her fault for not keeping her mouth shut for every two minutes.

After walking for I'm not sure how long, we suddenly realized about the time that it's now in the afternoon.

Since I didn't eat much during breakfast that morning, my stomach were growling at me like it's begging me to feed it. Guess I'd best have my lunch for a bit yeah?

"Ah it's afternoon already? Didn't actually realize that though"

Yeah, well, that's probably because we're enjoying ourselves with you talking endlessly while I was teasing you that we didn't realize the time.

"Yeah, well, care to have some lunch?" I asked.

"Ah okay, sounds good to me. Where should we eat?"

After we've decided where we should eat our lunch, I found myself seated on a small table in a restaurant in one of those shopping centre. Yui sat in front of me while her dog were settled outside of the restaurant with her leash tied on one of the restaurant's railings. Funny, I could think of her dog as a security guard seeing as how we stationed her there.

We've got our orders and before long, the waiter had come back to our table with our ordered items. After a while, I was the first to finish my plate while Yui was still eating her lunch in a rather slower pace.

Staring at her busily consuming her lunch, something suddenly popped into my head.

"You still aren't finish with that? You sure eat your food a bit slow"

"Ah.. hahaha.. y-yeah I know" she said as she laughed a bit.

"Well, since I'm the first to finish, the loser has to pay" I joked.

"E-ehh! That's cruel! We aren't even competing or anything!"

I laughed for a bit at that 'cause that was definitely a joke before I said "Hahaha, I'm just kidding, no need to take it seriously Yui"

After she've understood my pun, she smiled as if to finally gets that it was just me being a total teaser.

"Well, I need to go to the toilet for a bit so finish your lunch while you're at it" I said while I stood from my chair and heads for the men's toilet.

She replied with a nod and continued with her plate.

Actually, I didn't just went to the toilet to take a pee. When I'm done, I sneaked my way to the cashier without being seen by the peach-haired busily having her lunch. And without her knowledge, I paid all the bills for our orders to the cashier and went back to our table.

"Ah.. all done" she said as she finally finished her plate.

"Took you long enough. I thought you're gonna' need an hour to finish that. What are you? A slow-eater?" I said as I took my seat.

"Hehehe... maybe.." said the girl with a giggle. Ah, acting cute won't make you any cuter than you are, so stop that.

"So where should we head next?"

"Anywhere you want" I said while finishing the last remaining bits of my coffee.

"But a bookstore sounds good. Since we're here, I kind of want to check some new light novels since I've done reading my previous one"

"Okay, anywhere you want Hikki" she said with I think seemed like a sly smile on her face.

Why do I feel like someone just resayed my previous respond?

I brushed it off with a smile and stood from my seat while she does the same. As we were about to walk outside of the restaurant, I saw Yui suddenly snapped at her thought like she was forgetting something.

"Hey Hikki, we haven't pay our bills yet"

Oh right, I almost forgot that we don't have to do that. 'Cause I've already did.

"Don't worry about it" I said as I brushed her off with a smile, giving her a hint that I've already paid it with my own expense and continued to head towards the door.

Yui didn't seem to understand what I've said though. "Eh? What do you mean Hikki?" she said with a bit of concern washed over her face.

Uhh... umm... this girl... How dense can she actually be? Any normal person would've quickly get what I actually mean when I said that she didn't need to worry about paying anything right?

"Like I said, don't worry about it" I said as I waved a hand to give her a further hint as to get the idea on what I actually mean by all of that.

And yet, she still didn't quite grasped on what I was saying. Uhhh... Seriously, haven't you get what I meant by all of that?

I sighed heavily, seeing as how dense this woman standing curiously with her worried expression in front of me.

"Ughh... let's just go. I've already paid it"

Without even bothering her surprised reaction with a "Huh?", I walked outside of the restaurant. Barking to us as we got out, I untied the knot of Sable's leash from one of the railings and handed it to Yui.

That look of surprise still plastered onto her face, but after that, she smiled a sad looking smile.

"Thanks Hikki" she said as she took the leash from my hand.

"Yeah, don't mention it" I said as I proceeded to walk towards the bookstore where I've known situated inside one of the shopping mall while Yui followed suit. Seeing as how we were walking awkwardly in each other's side in silence, I could only hope that she wouldn't bring what happened earlier in that restaurant again. Well, that's because, ugh, I dunno... it feels... Weird?

It's like, I'm not used to get acknowledge for my kindness from anyone, ya' know?

I'd rather help a kid who've lost his/her parents on a large shopping mall, then never to get anything as a thank you from their parents when we've finally found them.

Yeah I know, it may seemed stupid of you think about it. But like I said, I'm really not used to have that feeling of appreciation from others. And I'm not sure if there's something wrong with me, but really, I don't know why I'd always feel that way.

While walking in a rather slower pace, I can't help but to sometimes glance at the peach-haired staring at the ground all the time as we walked. I can see that she's still wearing that sad smile. I'm not sure if she's happy or not but whatever.

"You okay, Yui?" I don't know what kind of a demon possessed me, but that question just came out of my mouth out of nowhere.

"E-ehh, y-yeah I'm fine, really" she said as she noticed that I was weirdly glancing at her out of curiosity.

"But, Hikki..."

"Hmm?" I said as I turned my head to face her.

"I know if I said thank you. You don't need that right?"

Ehh!? Wha- where did that come from?

Yui abruptly stopped her feet on the sidewalk of the shopping centre while I did the same. She then turned towards me and said.

"But, still..."

She gently lifted her head up to face mine. Her face shone brightly. Her eyes and mouth wore the same sad but happy expression as before. But this time, I could sense the sincerity from Yui as I stared long enough onto her face. I awkwardly turned my gaze away with a bit of heat appearing around my cheeks.

"Thank you, Hikki"

My eyes widened a bit. But I've tried my best to hid my flushed face.

"Y-you're welcome" I quietly said, as I turned my head away.

Yui made a shy-looking pose. With a hand clenched together and put it on her lower chin while tilting her head downwards with a smile on her lip. Uhh... that look really made me flushed in even deeper colour. Seeing as how we were in a shy-looking situation as it is was enough to make me turn my head away in an awkward manner.

Okay Hachiman, get a hold of yourself!

"L-let's go" I quickly said after that long timid pause between us.

Yui only answered with a "Hm-hm" and followed suit. Man this is bad. I feel like I'm already attached to this girl without even realizing it. Oh no, let's just go dammit!

I began to walk along the shopping district centre, the number of people have significantly increased at this time of day. Now that's what I call crowded. And when I meant crowded, I meant not comfortably used to be.

As we walked along the shops' buildings, suddenly, without warning, someone suddenly tapped my back which startled me and Yui. Upon turning around, I saw someone who I'd never expected to see.

"Yahallo Hikigaya-kun!"

* * *

 **Well that's it for the second chapter. The next chapter will come in shortly since I've already started writing it. Actually, at first, I planned to add the third chapter to this one. But after considering how too long that'll be, I decided to put it on the next one instead. Anyhow, hope you're having a good time with this chapter. And I also have to thank you to whoever spend their time reading this fic. Peace and out! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

* * *

Waving her hand with that foxy smile of hers, me and Yui were a bit surprised to see this older woman, standing cheerfully in front of us.

Though I'd never wanted to bump into our club leader or should I say the _Ice Queen,_ I still would've never expected to see this other version of the said woman suddenly appeared before us out of nowhere.

"Yo" I greeted, still a bit surprised to see this woman.

Upon noticing that I was currently having some time out with Yui, Haruno-san made a suspicious looking posture which made me somehow quivered upon her presence.

"Hmm?" she looked at Yui suspiciously while Yui quickly greeted her.

"Ah yahallo Haruno-san!"

"Hey, yahallo Yui-chan!"

And so, with that annoying greetings which literally gets on my nerves ended, we've finally found ourselves currently seated on one of the benches in the centre of the shopping centre. I sat on the left side while Yui sat on the far right with Sable sitting comfortably on her lap while Haruno-san sat herself at the center of the bench between me and Yui. While I'd never expected to see this woman suddenly show herself up out of nowhere, I'd really hope that the end results of this meeting would never turn into an unwanted rumour spread between the two of us. That's because, you know, this is Haruno we're talking about.

Ahh... I can almost sense the trouble now. Dammit!

"So you guys spend some time out together? Just the two of you?"

"A-ah yeah... looks like it" Oh dear, what a let down. With that questions, I can already tell this's gonna' be a bad end results. Yep, I'm sure of it.

"Hmm... is that so..." the older woman made a look like she was observing me with a hand placed on her chin while that foxy smile still looked a bit unpleasant when I saw it.

Oh don't you dare woman! I very much can tell what's actually on your mind right now. And I totally know that it's not going smoothly on the good side. Really, what a total let down!

"My, I never expect to actually bump into you guys here. How very unexpected, don't you think so Hikigaya-kun?" said the woman as she leaned herself closer to me.

More like, you're the one who actually bump yourself on us. And what's with that turning the questions to me? You better not have any crazy ideas between me and Yui Haruno-san.

"Err.. n-not really"

"Hmm? Is that so? Then what's with that embarrassed look you have~?" Haruno-san's face were literally closer to mine, she was poking my left arm playfully like a kid.

Alright that's enough woman!

"Hmm... since it's just the two of you having some time out... is this a... date?"

Ehh!?

Me and Yui were both flinched at that very question. Come to think of it, I never said that! I probably would've never said that in the first place either!

I was blushing at this point, and so does the girl sitting quietly beside Haruno.

"Ah... no. I never said that, we're just, hanging out" I said as I brushed her off, hoping that she wouldn't have any weird ideas between the two us.

Though I've said this before, there's no way Yui and me would be an item!

Yui didn't say a single word. She just sat there silently staring at her dog without showing any single movement. Well, aside from her face of which I noticed have becoming redder by the second.

The foxy older woman released herself from leaning onto me, and then leaned herself on Yui next, which made the peach-haired startled upon realizing the closeness of the woman's face.

"Tell me, Yui-chan..."

"E-ehh!"

"Is this what I think it is?"

Oh shoot! This is bad. Totally bad! Does your foxyness knows no limit Haruno-san? You probably aren't satisfied with my answer do you?

Seeing as how the slyness of the woman acted a bit too overboard, Yui's blushing face had pretty much intensified. I know she didn't know how to answer that. I mean, what's up with that? I feel sorry for Yui.

"I-It is what Hikki said. I mean, he's the one who asked me out afterall"

"Oh really?"

Eh? That first line was better. But that last one? It's like you're trying to blame this one on me. *Sigh* but I guess, I can't deny it's true. Afterall, I did asked her out in the first place. But I only did that to make her feel better. Somehow.

The older woman leaned herself from Yui, then back to me. And this time, I sense a very worrying air coming from her.

"Say Hikigaya-kun" she started.

"Do you like Yui-chan?"

HUH! W-W-WHATTT!?

It seems, I'm not the only one who's surprised with that as I noticed Yui suddenly turned her head on us with her face which looked like it was painted with crimson red colour.

"H-Haruno-san!"

Haruno-san didn't really care about the peach-haired suddenly trying to stop her from digging too much embarrassing questions between us.

I know I'm screaming inside. If I could, I'd really want to run away right now. But I think that isn't necessary.

And so, I've given up. If this is Haruno we're talking about, then there's no way you can get away with it.

I turned my eyes away, trying to catch my thoughts back while she's still leaning onto me like a cat.

"I don't hate her" I quietly said.

Yup. That's the best that I could've ever said and I think it's true. For the most part, I've already considered her as my friend. Of course I don't hate her. Why should I, Right?

After hearing what I've said, Haruno-san made a face like she's given up before she released herself from leaning onto me. Man what a relief!

"Hmm... is that so.. well, I guess that's better" she said as she stood herself from the bench. Hmm? What do you mean?

Before she's about to walk away, she then turned to us.

"Oh yeah, let me ask you one more thing"

 _What now?_ I said in my mind as me and Yui turned our heads to face her. That sly smile still plastered onto her face. I hope there're no more crazy embarrassing questions coming from her after this though. Please leave us alone already.

"Does my sister knew that you two are going out today?"

"Eh?"

That came from Yui. With her eyes widened while I just sat there silently without showing any displeased expression when I heard it.

"No. I don't think so" I said rather confidently. Afterall, it's true. We didn't tell her anything about the two of us having some time out. This is just me. I was the one who invited Yui afterall, so it's my show for not to even bother to tell Yukinoshita.

"Hmm... okay. That settles it." Haruno-san said still smiling.

"Well then, I'll be taking my leave now. Thanks for your time Hikigaya-kun, Yui-chan. I'll see you again soon" and with that, she turned herself back and started her walk, leaving us both in an awkward silence. We stared at her figure until she's finally lost within our sights. Phew, thank god.

Yui seemed relieve when Haruno-san left and so was I. But still, what's up with that woman? Showing herself out of nowhere and then crazily asking us embarrassing questions like that? I almost felt like I wanted to run away from her.

Thanks to Haruno-san's intrusion, I don't feel like I want to go to the bookstore anymore. After that long embarrassing talk and whatnot, the sky have literally painted with yellow and orange of which it indicates how late it has been.

I told Yui how it's time for us to head home and I didn't need to visit the bookstore anymore. Seeing as how uncomfortable the air have been, she calmly agree with me and walk ourselves to the park back to fetch my bike.

We walked side by side, with me dragging my bike in a totally awkward silence. Yui was staring at the ground all the way until we were about to reach an intersection where it's time for us to split partways to our respective home.

Noticing how the sky was about to get dark, I suddenly felt like I wanted to walk Yui home.

"Hey, Yui"

"Eh?"

"I'll walk you home"

"Ah no. You don't have to-"

"I insist. I don't mind" I said as I cut her off.

Yui made a look like she was surprised. But after hearing my unusual stubborness, she calmly obliged with a sad looking smile on her face.

"Well, okay... if you insist Hikki"

A small smile was all I could give to her as we passed along the intersection and headed straight towards her home.

I don't know what's wrong with me. And I don't really know why I feel like I'm already attached to this girl. This is not like me. Not like me at all. If I were the old me, I'm sure as hell aren't going to waste my time doing something like this out of kindness. Yes, that's right, kindness. The old me wouldn't care less about a mere pathetic word such as kindness.

Really, why do I feel this way?

I don't know.

Am I changing myself from the old me?

I don't know.

Have I started to care for other people?

I don't know.

I'm not really sure where these questions come from, but this one shot me down straight to the brain and made it's way through my heart like a bullet being shot and hit straight to its vital target.

 _"Is there something that you want?"_

 _"Tell me Hachiman. Is there something that you want?"_ That something asked.

I don't know what's gotten' in to me, but the answer quickly burst out of my heart like I suddenly snapped at something very important. I began to question,

is it?

That something answered,

 _"Yes, it is..."_

"Yes" I said.

Yes, there is something that I want. I know that very well. Afterall, I've said it a long time ago.

 _"Then tell me, what is it?"_

"I want something _genuine_ " I answered. Yes, that's it. How can I ever forget that. There's no way I can ever forget that. Eventhough I don't show it, but there's always that feeling of wanting to search for it silently buried within my heart.

 _"Then tell me"_ that something asked again.

That something pointed to the peach-haired silently walking beside me with a small smile on her face.

 _"Is that person genuine?"_

My eyes slightly went a little wide after hearing that.

My mind just went blank. I was unable to answer that question. Eventhough I knew the answer, my heart didn't want to say it. At least, I felt like it wasn't ready enough to say it. What is wrong with me?

After struggling with that question spinning itself in my head, we've finally found ourselves standing in front of Yui's house. Ah thank god. I was relieved that I've finally came back to my senses. But, I very well knew that that one question would probably come back to me to finish this unfinished business someday. But anyways, thank god.

I was about to say my farewells to Yui since we've finally arrived, then, she slowly turned herself to face me and looked at me straight in the eye. That previous expression still seemed to attach on her face eventhough I've already seen it a while ago ever since Haruno-san took her leave.

She started talking with which seemed to be a question.

"Hikki... can I ask you something?"

I don't see why not with that so I told her to go ahead.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you remember what Haruno-san asked earlier?"

"Yeah, about what? She asked us too many questions so I don't know which one you're referring to"

"Umm... well, it's about Yukinon.."

Yukinoshita? What about her? You mean a question about Yukinoshita?

Yui calmly continue:  
"Remember when she asked us, if Yukinon knew we were going out today?"

Ehh?!

"Ah, y-yeah about that... what about it?"

"Well, I was wondering..."

I can see that she was hesitating, like she wanted to brush it off. But, even so, she continued.

"...D-Do you not tell Yukinon, because you don't want her to know Hikki?"

Eh?!

I flinched a little when I heard that. My cheeks were acting up again. But, for the most part, why do I have a feeling where I know exactly where this is going?

Do I not tell Yukinoshita because I don't want her to know? Come to think of it, I've never really thought about it. But I only asked Yui for this _o_ _uting_ afterall, so I think I really do never intended to tell Yukinoshita. Then, what would Yui think if I said I'd never intended to tell Yukino?

Ah no... at this rate, I can only hope that Yui wouldn't get the wrong idea for what I have to say after this.

"Yes"

I said as I turned my eyes to glance away from the peach-haired with a seemingly troubled expression on my face. What Yui would think after this, I don't care less about it anymore. Right now, I can only give her my honest answer. I won't lie to her. Not this time. Afterall, she's a nice girl. I've always knew that. But I also knew that she's not just any _nice girl_. But, that's because she is true. And not a lie. Nor she is a liar.

And so, I'll tell her. I won't lie to her. Because she's a nice girl and treats people kindly with her nice appearance. There's no way I could've done something unforgivable and pathetic as lying to her.

As I turned my eyes back to meet hers, a calm but quiet wind blew between us, swaying the strand of her peach hair and with confidence, my eyes locked itself on Yui's before I said.

"Yes, I never intended to tell Yukinoshita"

Another wind blew past us. But it's not as chilly as before. It feels... comforting?

"It's my own decision. My own choice. It's you who I wanted to ask Yuigahama"

I stopped myself for a bit to catch my thoughts back. I was hesitating. But, after staring onto her shining eyes, illuminated by the streetlights, I continued.

"I'll be honest with you. If I were the old me, of course I wouldn't care less about anything"

Another Saturday night's breeze blew past us. My head feels heavy. I wanted to look away from those eyes by lowering my head downwards. But my determinations are much more stronger than I could've ever wanted it to be.

So I won't do that.

This is way more important. This is me being me. Me being honest. Me being something _genuine_.

"But..."

"You are my friend... a-a friend who I care about the most..."

Without realizing anything, my eyes have completely shut close as I finished those last words from my mouth.

If I were the old me, this may very much would've never happen. I've resented too many people especially to whom I'd hate. Regretfully admit, including _nice girls_. How pathetic. Pathetic of a creature I am. One time you hate something, you think you'd hate that something for good. But now, just look at you. Saying to someone that she's your friend? A nice girl?

Pathetic. Ah, how pathetic you are Hachiman.

I shut my eyes firmly, I couldn't bear to look at my surroundings, that was much harder than I thought it would be. But then, I could hear a quiet voice swaying in the wind in front of me.

"Hikki..."

Upon hearing those words disappeared along the breeze, I opened my eyes slowly like I've just woken up from a long coma. Into the night, I can barely see the peach-haired's figure. She was slowly closing the distance between us while she dropped what seems to be her dog's leash from her left hand.

After I've finally assumed she was close enough within arms reach, I felt something pressed gently against my chest. With my blurry vision have finally returned to it's normal, clear view of my surroundings, I saw Yuigahama, embracing me with both hands rested onto my chest while she buried her head onto the top part of my body.

That scent of shampoo on top of her peach hair were lingering into my nostrils as I breathed it. I didn't move a single muscle. Not that I don't want to move, I'll feel bad if I try to move away when I know that someone is now burying her head onto my chest as if like they're looking for some comfort.

I'm not sure if she's crying, but I very much can hear that sobbing sounds coming from Yui. Ah, this is... I-I don't know what to say to this! This is beyond anything I could've ever imagined it could get!

That sobbing sound seems to vanish by the second. I can only assure she's feeling better when she rested herself on me. God this is embarrassing.

After her sobbing seems to stop, my right hand slowly moved on it's own, touching her delicate left arm as I felt my cheeks were getting hotter and hotter by the second.

Yui slowly released her head from burying at my chest. She then lifted her head up to face mine, while both of her hands were still resting onto my chest. Her face were red as I've imagined it. Considering how sad her sobbing sounded earlier, I pretty much can tell what it could've possibly looked like.

She wiped her remaining tears with one hand, while the other one was still touching my body. I turned my head to the left as I felt my cheeks were burning like it's painted with the colour of a spicy hot chili.

"Hikki..." she said.

I reluctantly turned my head to face her back.

"Y-yeah..?"

"Thank you... for today..."

"...Yeah" I turned my gaze away, but without turning my head.

I released my right hand from holding at her arm since I have a feeling that this would take a little while.

"But, for the most part..." she quietly said. I turned my eyes back to meet hers straight on before she continued.

"Thank you, for calling me your friend Hikki. You might not know how much I've longed for you to someday call me that..."

Why do I feel like her face are getting a little bit closer and closer when she said that? Wait- what the...?!

"And, when you said I'm a friend you care about, as a thank you... t-this, is from me..."

As I noticed Yuigahama were closing the distance between our faces, I have a very bad feeling and I know exactly what's going to happen. Oh no... please, not this!

I closed my eyes and turned my head to the left as I braced myself for what it was to come. I wanted to get out of this. Really, I need to get myself out of this! But of course, I can't! I really can't!

Her breathing air were lingering beneath my face then to my neck. And then, I felt it. It was soft. Soft like a silk on which you put onto your cheeks. Yes, that's what it feels like. Yui's lips touched my cheek like a soft silk while I felt her hands were still holding onto my shirt. Her lower body pressed against mine. I felt something in my head spun wildly, unable to move even a single muscle due to the sweet sensation of her soft lips. My face is burning and so does Yui. I felt the warmth coming from her hit my face like a heated microwave. Even so, it didn't hurt me. In fact, it felt... nice?

The kiss she gave me was not that long. But, it felt like forever. Eventhough it was only a kiss on a cheek, it was sweet. Sweet enough to make my head spin. I know she is nervous. I very much can tell her heart is racing due to the touch of our body pressing firmly with each other like it's a farewell hug.

 _And I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same._

After the heat from our faces collided in high enough amount of which we could bear, she slowly let herself go, but without releasing her hand and the pressing of our body. I glance myself away, while Yui fixed her eyes onto my chest with her hands still placed on it.

By then, I hear a soft murmur.

"You're a friend who I care about too... Hikki"

She said that quietly which sounded like a whisper. But I very much can hear it given that she's still holding onto me.

"...yeah" I said back as I bluntly turned to look at the doorway of her house.

I'm sure going to regret this. Really, how'd it turned out like this? Am I dreaming? Or am I hallucinating this? For someone like me, to actually experience something like this? I probably have gone insane with my head right now.

As Yui have stared long enough onto my chest, she slowly let herself go by releasing her hands from my shirt and took a few steps back. She turned to pick Sable, who seemed to be staring on both of us after Yui released her grip on her leash.

I continued to look at the doorway not to even bother to look at her due to the embarrassment we both had just seconds ago.

With her holding her dog onto her chest, she then slowly ran towards the entrance of her house and stopped herself just in front of the door.

She then glance at me sideways and I can see that remaining happy tears at the corner of her right eye.

Smiling, she waved a hand before she said. "Bye, Hikki"

"Yeah, good bye, Yui"

And with that, she went inside before she closed the door while I stared at it for a brief moment, thinking about what had just happened.

I'm not sure if I should be happy, but really, should I regret it? If I am, then why didn't I try to persist anything? Why did I let Yui do that to me, when I know I could've prevent it from ever happening?

Ugh...

No. At this rate, I'm beginning to be afraid of myself. Afraid if I really do fall for her.

I sluggishly turned myself and started my walk back home. Staring into the night sky, I couldn't help but can still feel that comfortable feelings coming from Yui. Especially the mixture of her kiss on my cheek and the pressing of her gentle body against mine.

Ah... I sounded like pervert for a second there aren't I?

But, no. Not a chance. Not ever. I'm still well and fair-minded. It's just that, who knew it'd be coming right?

Like I said before, for someone like me? A loner? To actually experience this? I refuse to believe it. But, at the same time, how can I? When it actually happen to happen right before my eye. There's no way I can get myself to not believe it.

Right now, there's only one question left hanging in front of me.

 _Am I true to my feelings? Especially for someone as genuine as Yuigahama Yui?_

I guess, I'd never wanted to answer that. At least, not yet. I'd rather die if even god ever force me to. I know now that I was left hanging. But...

Yes, at least, not yet...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

* * *

Several days have passed since that incident. Not much have happened ever since then. Me and Yui continued living our highschool life as if that fateful night didn't happen. Perhaps, we both didn't want to bring that up again since it was probably a bit embarrassing for us to talk about.

Well, saying "a bit" is definitely an understatement, considering how things had been going on on that night was more on a direct approach between me and Yui. And what's more shocking is that I even confessed to her that I considered her as my friend, in which it surprised not only Yui, but me as a whole in this unexpected development.

I know I've been through a lot since then. I mean, who wouldn't be? Afterall, that night have been my very first close contact with a person of the oppposite sex. Well, aside from my little sister at least, and that doesn't count!

Anyways, I can very much say that, ever since that night, I've definitely have grown closer with Yui. More or less. It's a little embarrassing for me to admit but, I know she's feeling the same way. What with her unusual greeting in class in which, I feel a little different from what she usually does before. I mean, we talked, said to agree to head over to our clubroom together and that's about it.

She usually did this by sticking around me for just about seconds before I agreed with her and went back to Hayama's clique. But this time, it wasn't just her invitation that were said. She talks about various things to me every now and then, of which I took notice of the difference from what it usually went. Perhaps, she just wanted to keep the conversation going or she just wanted to stay with me for a bit longer?

What am I saying? That's probably not the case.

Anyways, that isn't the only thing I took notice of the difference from her behavior. Usually, I was the one who'd always wait for her before we started our trek to our clubroom just after the final class for the day ended. This time, she's the one who would wait for me instead.

One other thing that I took notice is that when we've done with club activities for the day (of which we didn't pretty much do anything besides sitting around unless we have a request or something), she would usually leave the clubroom with the Ice Queen. But this time, she'd go around making excuses that she'd rather leave much later just to go through all that trouble to leave the clubroom with me.

Hey, it's not like I preferred being in there to begin with, so sticking herself around me is pretty much unnecessary right? It's not like there were any serious business that we needed to discuss with. Sigh. I guess, it's not my place to tell her what to do. Unless what she's doing is a bother then I won't hesitate to tell her.

There are other things that I've taken notice of the difference from her behavior. But I guess I'll just let that slide for now.

Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that we've grown. Much more friendlier, more intimate. It's a good thing, I guess. I very much can tell that things will just go the way it is for the both of us. But, when I think about it, more thoroughly, it makes me a little sad, or unsatisfied maybe? At first, I wasn't sure about it myself, but what do I want to achieve with her since we've both have been honest with ourselves on that fateful night?

To be honest, I was happy. Happy that she was feeling the same way. I mean, who would've thought that she cared for me too? I'm just a loner, a lone wolf and a trash of society who don't care less about himself, let alone tarnishing his own reputation just to help someone with his most "efficient" but cruel method.

See, I'm not just saying that I'm a happy person since I now know that Yui cares for me. At least I have an ally who I can trust myself in. But I won't use her as my own personal gain because of that (I wouldn't dare to). This just means that I should take good care of her too, as one of her close friends, right?

"...I trust you"

...Uhh.

W-Wait. What the hell did I just said?

I was lost in my train of thoughts there and carelessly blurted out something as if I was talking to myself.

Classes were over just minutes ago and I'm now on my way to the clubroom with none other than yours truly.

Oh my god. Did she heard that? For a while there, she was talking to me non-stop like how she usually does on our way to the clubroom. I know I've said that a little too loud for her to hear. But I could only wish that she didn't hear it.

I had a hard time pretending like I didn't know and never said anything during that walk. And the way she suddenly stopped talking really made it look like she'd heard all of it.

She turned her face to me while I was pretending like I didn't know and kept myself to face forward on that hallway. I hope she doesn't notice a sweat is rolling down on the side of my face there.

"Um... What did you say Hikki?"

"Eh?!"

Oh god! She heard it!

"...What?"

"Umm... I think I hear you said something. Or, am I just imagining things?" She said with a thoughtful look as she faced forward.

"Ah. No. I-It was nothing" was the only thing I said as I dismissed the thought for her.

"Oh okay then. So as I was saying..." She said as she continued on with what she was talking about before my sudden interruption.

Man that was a close one. I'm not sure what I could've tell her if she accidently heard it. Thank god. Really.

After that, things were going on as it used to. I may look like I'm just pretending to be her ear as she talks about various things that doesn't concern me, but I have one thing that I wanted to make sure with her. You could say its my own motive. Not like I'd tell her though.

It's about that night. And it's about that one question that she asked, in which it involved with a certain club member.

Yes. I remember it all too well like it was still fresh in my mind. Still lingering with curiosity, never to sink unless I make sure of it myself.

 _"Do you not tell Yukinon, because you don't want her to know Hikki?"_

Yeah. That's pretty much how it was said by yours truly here. I said in my mind as I glanced at Yui, still talking while she was walking beside me with a cheerful look on her face.

Suffice to say, I of course, was rather taken aback by that question. But due to a rather bad timing the question was, and how I was driven into a corner by Yui at the time, I've never given much thought about it.

It was then after I returned home that I was sent back to that incident where I finally realized about that certain question. The fact that I wasn't able to get enough sleep was proof of that. Man I don't want to go through all that again. Losing your sleep is like losing your precious moment of temporal bliss.

But, back to the matter at hand. I've thought about that question a number of times already. About why would a certain Ice Queen's name could possibly involve with any of that.

About why I don't want her to know.

 _About what?_

About the "date".

 _And? So what if I don't want her to know?_

Notice how I mention "date"? It's just for reference okay, so please don't take that into account yet.

Anyway, that's pretty much how I've viewed it. My own thoughts you could say. The last question is what really matters and it's still bothering me to this day.

Now I won't say I have the right to know. And even if I do, it might put Yui into a state that she doesn't want herself to be. And I don't want that. But, if don't, then I won't solve any of it and I won't be satisfied with myself unless I do.

Let's see, I don't want Yukinoshita to know about the "date". So, why? Why does it matter if I want her to know or not?

Hmm...

Maybe I'll just have to wait when she's willing to tell me? Or if that's going to happen one day, but I feel like it's not. Ughh! This is so frustrating!

"-ki"

Someone, please tell me.

"-kki"

Could anyone tell me, why-

"Hikki!"

"...Ehh!"

I was woken up of my daze as I feel someone's present beside me. Oh yeah, it's Yui. We're still walking at the hallway, just a few feet away until we arrive at our clubroom.

"Ah.. I'm sorry, you were saying?" I said as I stopped walking beside her as she urged me to.

It took me for a moment but, when I finally notice, Yui's hand is currently gripping at my sleeve.

Huh?

I turned my face towards her while she stopped. Her head, now facing downwards, is wearing a rather sad and concerned look on her face. But I can't see it clearly though.

I feel a little bad now. I decided to apologize.

"Um... I'm sorry Yui" I said rather honestly.

Since I'm much more comfortable when I'm with her, I now have the guts to put my hand, and gently touch hers as I assure her. And I did so without hesitation with a smile. Yui turned her head and faced mine, a little surprised expression were present. Perhaps she didn't expect I'd do so just to assure her huh. I stared at her face as her cheeks flushed a warm red. I've got to comment on how cute her face was when she's like this.

She quickly looked the other way. Her hand slowly loosened her grip on my sleeve and so was I.

Still looking the other way, Yui finally seemed to brave herself and said,

"...Hikki"

"Yeah?"

"Could you... Um.. Stay back for a bit after club? I... need to talk to you about s-something"

"Ah... Um... Okay."

Well, that wasn't expected. I just blurted out the okay without given much thought about it. I guess, I don't have any particular reason to deny her request. Not like there's anything I needed to do after club anyways. Besides, there's something I needed to make sure with her so I think this'll be good as times as any so, why not?

"Great! Thanks Hikki" she said with a bright smile as we've finally arrived at our destination. What could she possibly wanted to talk to me about? Her reaction is making me a little uneasy.

Yui proceeded to open the door and greeted the other club resident with her signature greeting. And there's the Queen, as early as she've always been sitting at her usual spot with a book on her hands.

"Hello there you two"

I've got to comment on how comfortable I was when she does that all the time. I must say, I pretty much have gotten used to her, greeting us like this to the point where it made me think that she can be a nice person when she wants to be. I guess it just shows how she's in her better mood for the day and willing to involve herself with others? Afterall, I know her all too well now, that she's pretty much the same as me; a loner.

By the way, since Yukinoshita might not have a clue about our previous date, it'd probably be best if she's unware of it. I'm certainly positive that Yui is probably thinking the same. So I guess I'll just consider that as a secret between us. Well, it'd probably won't matter if she knew about it or not. Afterall, that time where I falsely assume that the Queen was the one who replaced my previous paper cup? I'm pretty sure the girls had probably planned about it first hand. Eventhough Yui's the one who gave me the mug, it let me think that Yukinoshita might knew that her friend might be having a good intention towards me. Though, I'd be lying if I said that I'm not grateful, I certainly am. Good job Yui! You've successfully scored some good points from me. Well done.

Anyway, club hours went by as usual. We just did our own usual thing; Yui, trying to have some nice conversation with Yukinoshita while I just sat there reading my usual light novel. There were barely any important topics that needed to be mentioned during that time.

Well, I only notice some several differences from a certain peach-haired. She is unusually taking some short glances at me every now and then, in which it made me a little uncomfortable. Man this girl is sticking around me way too much ever since that night. I guess, it's not my place to tell her what to do. I mean, she can just stare at me all she wants. Like I said, we both have gotten closer, and I think it's a good thing. I guess.

On this thought, I began to think back about some things that had transpired on that particular night. Nevermind the juicy details but, I remembered thinking about that one thing that crossed my mind at the time. It was after we've both have said our good-byes to each other, where I was making my walk back home when I finally thought of something very important.

 _"Am I true to my feelings? For someone as Yuigahama Yui?"_

It happened right after that close contact. Whereupon our bodies met in a gentle embrace.

I know I've said to myself to just wait before I make any rash decision. But it seems to me that after several days have passed, I wasn't able to make any conclusion to that fact. Perhaps, I was just being ignorant. My mind is telling me that if I don't put any efforts to sort my own feelings, then I'm no different than a coward, running away and are not being honest with myself.

 _Sigh._

Then, this whole thing just brings me right back at my first question; about what do I want to achieve with Yui since we've both have gotten closer as it is.

It's like, I have this good feeling where I've finally come to accept her. Even if there comes a time where she'd say that she likes me (more than a friend should), I'd probably wouldn't reject her and said that I was actually feeling the same way.

But...

Wait.

Isn't that just the same as telling someone that he likes them? That's obviously a c-confession!

If I am, t-then that means I really do like her?

It's hard for me to admit but, somehow being with her, in each others company, I feel good, fun even. It's safe to say that I like being with her. I've grown attached. Eventhough she's an airhead at times, it's fun messing around with her. But, is it romantically or just as a friend?

Even if there's just a little chance that I like her (in a romance way), thinking about it, it certainly warms my heart.

So, here's the question:

Do I, like her?

 _I do._

Is it romantically or just as a friend?

 _...err._

W-Wait... Why does the thought of that actually happening made me uneasy?!

As I was thinking about this possibilities in my head, I didn't realize that I was deeply lost in my realm of thoughts. And as I've finally came to, I suddenly realize that the two other person who's with me at this very moment were staring at me.

Uh... Wait. What's going on?

I quietly regain my composure, acting like I am just moments ago and let out a small cough with my hand as I turn my head towards the two.

I hope I wasn't making any weird expression back there.

"What's the matter?" I asked them, pretending like I didn't know.

"Hikigaya-kun, how many times do I have to remind you to please refrain yourself from making that unpleasant sight?" Oh no. Did they actually see my pathetic expression earlier?

"What are you talking about?" I said, clearly trying to avoid Yukinoshita's question.

"Are you thinking about unnecessarily perverted things just now?" She asked with a disgusted face, clearly directed to no one but me.

"Gross"

Hey hey Yukinoshita! You know very well that I may look weird from most people, but I'm still aware that I have a brain to know what I should be and shouldn't be thinking. You can't just simply assume I was thinking about those kind of things out of nowhere, I said.

"...Perhaps not" she said after a small pause as she closed her eyes after hearing my rebuttal.

She may say that, but I can clearly see her face suddenly tainted a slight red, probably embarrassed due to her ridiculously wrong assumption about me. _Sigh. If you know what you're saying will just make you embarrassed, then don't say it!_ I thought as my hand automatically face-palmed my face.

I have to say, this whole thing is completely normal. For us at least. There's just never a day where the Ice Queen wouldn't make a mockery of me every now and then. Not that I mind anyway since I'm used to it.

Just as I was sure the topic of that conversation have died down, it wasn't long before a certain peach-haired suddenly decided to butt in.

"Oh well, I think Hikki wouldn't think of such things. Especially right now, right? I mean, that's really, like, just wrong. Right?" She said with a chuckle, completely oblivious to the fact that she was not helping at all.

What are you saying Yuigahama? You're making the situation even worst!

"Ah! Umm... err.. w-what Yukinon was talking about, was.. ah... umm!"

Oh no. I need to act fast. Yui is clearly about to turn into her airheaded mode right now! Worst, she's clearly ruining my image if she keep this on!

I didn't bother to waste any more time before I said, "Okay okay, you guys were talking about mid-terms just now right?" I said rather quickly. I know very well if I just let her be, she'll just make the situation even worst, and I don't think I'll be able to handle the embarrassment because of that.

"Ah! Y-Yeah! That's it. You're right Hikki!" She quickly said as she suddenly jumped from her seat which startled the Ice Queen, and pointed her index finger at me.

You know Yuigahama, you're so pathetic you know that?

"E-Eh! S-Shut up Hikki!" She said, pouting as she turned herself away while taking her seat back.

Hey, it's your fault for messing this up. How shouldn't I was the one who should be mad instead?

I only let out a small sigh as I made a smile, clearly saying that I wasn't mad or happy. But probably amused at her long lost personality in which I haven't seen in a long while.

She saw me, then smiled back as she made a small chuckle.

"So..." I said.

"What about the mid-terms?"

Come to think of it, I do remember the teachers had graciously reminded us about the mid-term exams. If I remember correctly, it'll start on the next two weeks from now, and on Monday, which will last for five days until Friday.

Hmm...

Mid-terms huh...

My mind went off somewhere as I thought about it. As much as the "examination" sounds (which most of the students should be worried about), I'm not too worried about it in the slightest. I must say, after these past few years of experiencing yearly examinations and taking some monthly tests and all that, my grades have went pretty well, if not just slightly above passing grades. But, still, that doesn't mean I should slack off on my studies. Like I said, I'm not too worried, but worried still. Just a bit.

"Oh you weren't listening? Yukinon here wants to discuss about holding off club activities since the mid-term exams are coming up"

"I see"

Well, to be honest, I don't have any objection if that's what she's planning to do. In fact, it could be beneficial since these are exams we're talking about.

"Oh and Yukinon said if you're fine with it of course" Yui added.

"Hmm... Well, I don't mind if that's what you guys would agree with. If it would help, then I'll agree too" I said as I looked at Yukinoshita. Actually, there isn't a need to get my opinion on this matter since, you know, I'm merely just an observer than a useful member of the Service Club. After all, I was "forced" to be in here anyway so having my approval of some sort are pretty much unnecessary.

Still, this is what we should normally do if something like exams are coming up. I highly doubt even the teachers wouldn't agree so I think it's alright.

After hearing my say to this, Yukinoshita only closed her eyes for a bit and said,

"Very well. If we're all agree with it, then we shall hold off from attending club activities until mid-terms ends starting next week, how does that sounds?"

"Yeah, that's fine Yukinon"

"I'm okay with it" both me and Yui said in unison as we nodded while Yukinoshita nodded as well as if to say "affirmative", and told us that she would inform Hiratsuka-sensei of the matter by the end of this week.

After that, we eventually returned to our own business. Me and Yui were just doing our usual thing until Yukinoshita announced to us that club activities for the day has ended and we can pack our things to start leaving. Though, me and Yui just said to her that she can take her leave first since, you know, Yui wanted to talk to me about something as she've requested to me earlier. Thankfully, the Queen obliviously obliged and decided to take on our offer.

Just before Yukinoshita was about to head out of the room, she suddenly turned herself to me, while still standing at the door.

"Hikigaya-kun"

"Yeah?"

"...um"

There's a short pause.

"...No ...n-nevermind" she said, which literally took me off guard at her sudden awkward reaction.

Uh... Hey, what's up Yukinoshita? You look like you have something to say, or something?

"What's up? You've got something to say?" I asked her, clearly taken aback by her strange attitude.

At first, she just silently stood there, which made things much more awkward as it is and finally decided to say something to me.

"Um... I have something to talk to you about. B-But maybe some other time would be best"

Err... Uh huh?

"Y-Yeah that's it. You promise. Alright?" She said with an expression which tells me she wasn't asking, but demanding.

 _Scary._

"Umm... okay?" was the only answer I gave her. Clearly, I was taken aback, which resulted me to say yes without thinking about it.

She only nodded for a split second after hearing my answer then finally turned to leave after she closed the door.

What in the world? Is that really Yukinoshita I was talking to just now? Somehow, I feel a slight difference to her character for a second there.

Hmm.

I guess, I'll just have to listen to what she has to say for some other time. In the mean time, I have one other request from a certain peach-haired. We're finally alone, so this is probably what Yui wanted when she said that she wanted to have a talk with me about something. After all, her request sounded like she wanted to speak with me in private, not like Yukinoshita were any different.

"So..." I said, intending to catch her attention.

"What is it you want to talk abou-"

I was about to ask her a question regarding her request as I turned to face her, when suddenly, Yui quickly halted my speech.

"Shhhh" she said, loud enough for me to hear as her index finger made a sudden gesture in front of her mouth as if to tell someone to be quiet.

"...Uhh"

"Wait"

Amidst the silence, Yui slowly stood herself up from her seat and jotted towards the door. She is looking outside the room, obviously trying to check if there's someone trying to eavesdrop our conversation.

I just watched the scene unfold before my very eyes. After she was convinced that no one was outside, she closed the door back then slowly went to my direction.

I was about to ask her why she would bother to check outside the room as she stood in front me. Until, I suddenly notice she is feeling afraid, or perhaps, embarrassed?

Her hands were put together on her back while her eyes averted elsewhere. Her face started to flush a slight red, followed by my own due to how close her figure was in front of me.

I gulped as a sweat rolled down at the side of my head. By now, this is definitely just the start of her request. I was carelessly failed to realize it a bit sooner, and it's just about to start. W-Wait, I'm not sure I'm ready just yet!

"Hikki"

"Y-Yes?!" I jolted.

"...I need your help"


End file.
